


葡萄酒兑水

by kewangouli



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kewangouli/pseuds/kewangouli
Summary: #自嗨产物#ooc到不行#我就是想开车#abo设#异常垃圾的打戏





	葡萄酒兑水

**Author's Note:**

> #自嗨产物  
> #ooc到不行  
> #我就是想开车  
> #abo设  
> #异常垃圾的打戏

乔瑟夫·乔斯达会分化alpha这件事丽莎丽莎心里早就有数了，而西撒·安德里欧·齐贝林对于这件事并没有什么想法，只是出于本能更加讨厌乔瑟夫了。

 

每天都因为训练而发散出来的可乐气味信息素与红酒撞在一起，微妙的合拍感一旦配上乔瑟夫的傻脸就西撒感到不适，但丽莎丽莎并没有觉得有什么不妥，反倒是故意让他们一起训练，好好磨合。

 

不过两位alpha可不这么想，在训练时总是会有肢体接触，哪怕是兴奋所下意识发散出来的侵略性的信息素都令西撒更加烦躁，在练习结束后去浴室好好的洗个澡，把对方的味道去除掉已经成为常态了。

 

西撒分化的时间比乔瑟夫早了不少，对信息素的控制强了不少，少量的信息素被乔瑟夫吸入没什么反应，只是成天到晚闻着酒味硬生生的把酒量都提高了不少。

 

今天也和往常一样，乔瑟夫和西撒在训练室打的不可开交，这是他们两个人约好的自主练习。

 

好胜心让两人打得火热，波纹和泡泡在碰撞中爆炸，脆弱的衣服撕裂破碎，露出原本被遮挡住的肉体，信息素也充满整个房间，气氛逐渐焦灼。

 

乔瑟夫呼吸急促抑制器令他现在陷入被动，窒息感使他控制不住自己的信息素，甜腻的可乐味道充满房间，西撒被他呛得直咳嗽，不堪示弱也发散自己的信息素来压制他。

 

封闭的房间里两个发了疯似的男人在相互攻击，他们身上衣服已经和乞丐没什么区别，破破烂烂的根本起不到什么遮挡作用了。

 

西撒压制住呼吸不顺的乔瑟夫，JOJO因为窒息感已经开始胡乱的出招对身上的男人发起攻击，齐贝林皱着眉头去把“疯狗”脸上的面罩解下来。

 

算不上新鲜的空气这争先恐后的冲入乔瑟夫的肺里，属于alpha的信息素混杂着空气在JOJO的肺里翻腾刺激他的神经。

 

急促的呼吸让乔瑟夫吸入过多西撒的信息素，醇厚的葡萄酒香味里的酒精成分让乔瑟夫有点上头，随着每一次呼吸乔瑟夫的神智开始变得模糊起来，他的动作也没有章法起来。

 

压在乔瑟夫身上的西撒看见对方潮红的脸愣了神，万万没有想法对方的傻脸能露出这么色的表情。

 

鬼使神差，他吻了他。

 

或许这称不上一个吻，两个男人就像是争夺领地的野兽，彼此啃咬着对方唇瓣，口腔就是他们的战场，唇齿舌就是他们的武器，在水声中争斗。

 

乔瑟夫并不是很擅长接吻，他的意大利伙伴西撒可以说精通此道，把樱桃梗在口中打结对他来说算不上什么大事，可偏偏是这两个人却在这个吻中斗的难舍难分。

 

JOJO笨拙的把自己的舌头送进西撒的口中，毫无章法的舔舐，每一寸软肉都不放过。西撒被他舔的痒，卷着作乱的舌肉咬住狠狠的吮了口，趁着对方没反应过来反倒是挤进乔瑟夫的嘴里去。

 

西撒就像个霸道的领主，巡视自己的土地，在乔瑟夫的口中肆意横行，上膛还有舌根，就连他的齿缝都不肯放过，固执的把他的口中留下自己味道，而JOJO也已经醉了。

 

慢慢分开唇齿，乔瑟夫已经双眼迷离起来，嘴唇因为刚刚疯狂的吻而红肿，喉结随着呼吸和吞咽口水上下耸动，他只觉得热极了，像是在曾经去过一次的桑拿房里一样难受。

 

西撒看着JOJO在地上撕扯身上的衣服，健硕的肉体慢慢露出，乔瑟夫在地上扭动着身子，试图发散热量，皮肉和地板接触，本以为会凉爽一些，他却更热了。

 

男人裸露的身子并不是第一次见到，但现在不一样了，乔瑟夫的动作让西撒有些蠢蠢欲动，他发现自己已经被裤子勒得发胀，但同为alpha的信息素让他控制不住想要揍乔瑟夫一顿。

 

他确实狠狠揍了一顿乔瑟夫，但不是用拳头。

 

西撒把地上乱蹭的人压住，扯下自己的发带把乔瑟夫的手束缚在头顶，说不上多结实但是捆住一个醉汉还是绰绰有余的。

 

JOJO不满对方的动作，双手被捆住让他丧失安全感，乔瑟夫狠狠的撞向身上人却被躲开了，西撒按着他的头压到地上吻了过去，西撒啃咬着JOJO的嘴唇直到尝到血腥味，他继续向下啃咬留下一串牙印。

 

乔瑟夫仰起头发出低吼，挣扎的动作更加猛烈，JOJO试着弓起腿往西撒肚子上撞，膝盖撞在柔软的腹部让西撒呼吸一滞，他愤怒的咬住乔瑟夫的喉结向对方宣告自己的力量和权利。

 

被叼着喉咙的乔瑟夫动作一僵，西撒趁机把他的腿掰开，自己挤进他的腿间不让他继续刚才疯狂的举动，如果再向下一点他恐怕就会丧失alpha最重要的部分之一。

 

不知道为什么，原本暴动的JOJO忽然安静下来了，可能是耍酒疯耍累了，但不管是什么都让西撒在心中默默的感谢上帝。

 

西撒手上的动作变得激烈，他撕裂乔瑟夫的上衣，看着男人的肉体发出急促的呼吸，粗糙的手顺着JOJO的腰向下摩挲，拉拽男人的裤腰胡乱的拔，暗骂他皮带绑得太紧。

 

乔瑟夫躺在地上看着身上大喘气的西撒不知道他要做什么，直到他的伙伴开始扒他裤子的时候才心生疑惑，可由于酒精的作用让他原本精明的头脑变得愚钝，JOJO就这样任由西撒的动作。

 

随着撕裂的声音乔瑟夫开始回过神来，胯间凉飕飕的冻的他打了个寒颤，想把腿并起来却无能为力。

 

西撒已经顾不得JOJO已经回过神来，他现在只想发泄自己的欲望，和一只被情欲支配的野兽没有区别。

 

“喂，喂……西撒哟，你在干什么呢？该不会和我想的一样吧？”

 

JOJO声音有些颤抖，他的第六感现在告诉他自己，现在的处境十分不妙，乔瑟夫努力的把自己身子抬起来想要看到底发生了什么，西撒并不给他这个机会，抬手去捂住他的眼睛剥夺乔瑟夫的视觉。

 

在什么都看不见的情况下身体其余感官变得十分敏感，乔瑟夫清晰的听到西撒低沉的喘息声和衣服窸窸窣窣的声音，JOJO开始害怕了，他对接下来将要发生的一切都感到未知的恐惧。

 

西撒看着身下乔瑟夫小幅颤抖的样子更加兴奋起来，他握住自己早就硬的发胀的性器顶在JOJO的后穴。

 

西撒根本进不去乔瑟夫紧致的后穴，alpha从来不用这里交配，乔瑟夫也是如此，他狭小的入口根本吃不下齐贝林硕大的阳物。

 

“等等！等等等等！西撒别这样！！！”

 

下身的撕裂感让乔瑟夫疼得快要晕过去，alpha蛮不讲理的对着另一个alpha的屁股进攻，不会分泌润滑的甬道干涩极了，让西撒进退不能，只好皱着眉头去揉乔瑟夫的腿根想让他赶紧放松下来好把整根硬物都放进去。

 

乔瑟夫疼得冷汗直冒，呲牙咧嘴的骂西撒不是东西，连alpha都下得去手。被欲望冲昏头脑的齐贝林哪里顾得上听他说话，抑制住自己直接在JOJO体内抽送就已经很费力了。

 

“闭嘴……”

 

西撒咬牙切齿的吐出两个字，他已经忍耐到了极限，手捏住乔瑟夫的腰便直接撞了进去，湿滑的感觉伴着乔瑟夫的尖叫，JOJO脆弱的肠道一定撕裂了。

 

JOJO蒙着眼睛手也被束缚住，他被迫接受这一切，被男人硕大阳物贯穿时乔瑟夫几乎失去神志，他急促的喘息，绷紧身子向后弓起的样子就像离开水的鱼。

 

血成了最好的润滑，使得西撒出于本能的活塞运动变得顺滑，随着他每一次都抽送JOJO体内的软肉都在发抖，收缩着咬住作乱的硬物不想对方更进一步。

 

乔瑟夫拒绝的动作却被西撒看成求欢的信号，意大利男人笑了，他弓起身子狠狠的抽送性器在身下男人的穴里操干，随着交合的动作两人下身发出粘腻声响，西撒垂眼一看发现体内的血都打成泡沫绕着乔瑟夫的穴口形成一圈。

 

这疯狂的性行为让西撒血液中流淌的野性彻底爆发了，他低吟着怒吼着，双手紧紧的握住JOJO的腰侧肌肉都浮现出青紫色，西撒在乔瑟夫的甬道里抽送性器，每一次凶猛的动作都能带着他深处的软肉翻进翻出。

 

可怜的乔瑟夫都要疼晕过去了，下身撕裂的疼痛让他没闲工夫想别的，他现在只想赶快脱身，让发狂的西撒重新冷静下来。

 

JOJO胯间本来不小的性器一点也没有硬起来，软趴趴的在小腹上随着身子摇晃而小幅度位移，西撒伸手去握住他肚皮上蔫巴的阳物，从头到根揉了一把试着让乔瑟夫硬起来。

 

触觉被放大，乔瑟夫下身内外带给他截然不同的感觉，一个是撕裂的痛，另一个是被抚慰性器的爽，两者感觉交杂在一起顺着脊髓往他脑子里钻。

 

JOJO心想自己恐怕是已经疯了，明明是alpha却在这场疯狂的性事中获得了快感，在感官放大的情况下他清晰的感受到操着自己的人有多爽，因为他除了浓烈的葡萄酒味之外已经什么都闻不到了。

 

西撒把按着乔瑟夫眼睛的手撤了回来，突然取回视觉的JOJO被房间里的光刺痛双眼，生理泪水反射性的流出，还没来得及流下去就被西撒舔吻干净。

 

和上半身温柔的动作截然相反，西撒下半身凶狠的要命，他在乔瑟夫的体内肆意抽送，不断的撞在JOJO的深处享受软肉下意识绞紧自己的快感。

 

随着快感的累积，西撒的动作也越来越快，总于在一次用力挺跨中泄了出来，大股的精液涌进乔瑟夫的体内，小腹都被顶起来涨的发酸。

 

JOJO大口喘息着试图从刚刚疯狂的性事中恢复过来，乔瑟夫想要找个机会反击，报复西撒刚刚的所作所为，可下身的撕裂痛让他动弹不得，就连呼吸都让他发痛。

 

捆住乔瑟夫的发带已经松开了，JOJO轻易地挣脱开，被侵犯的alpha对罪魁祸首发起攻击，狠狠的对着西撒的脸给了一拳，乔瑟夫可以说是下了狠手，奈何自己刚被操了一顿浑身都没劲，没把西撒给怎么样了。

 

虽然没把西撒打成什么样，但alpha一拳把他打出鼻血，西撒随手擦了一下吸吸鼻子便站起来要去把乔瑟夫扶起来。

 

JOJO把西撒的手拍开，自己拖着疲惫的身躯往相连的浴室走过去，体内的精液缓慢从不属于他们本该存在的位置流出，顺着腿根滴落在地板上。

 

看着房间里的一片狼藉，西撒开始有点后悔，他必须在别人发现之前把他做的糊涂事处理好，尤其是和乔瑟夫·乔斯达的关系。


End file.
